Car parking administration systems have long been known from the prior art. In this case it is possible for example to control, by way of a controlled access with a barrier, access to a car park, in order to be able to calculate subsequently, on leaving the car park, a specified fee which usually depends upon the time spent parked. During this parking time the vehicles usually stand on the parking spaces allocated to them. In recent years efforts have been made to increase the environmental compatibility of vehicles. In the context of this development, electric vehicles are also becoming more popular, which also have electric motors in addition to or instead of engines operated by liquid fuel. A problem with using electrically operated vehicles of this type has long been that their operating range is still relatively small, so that they have to be regularly re-charged with electric current. The distribution network for charging stations of this type is still relatively scarce at present.